


This little fairytale (doesnt seem to end well)

by Psycho_siren



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Random & Short, neo is best girl, set in rwby universe, winter is done with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_siren/pseuds/Psycho_siren
Summary: a collection of one-shots of the Rwby fandom spanning from inside the Rwby universe and into other AUs. please enjoy my randomness
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time doing one-shots in this fandom so I hope you enjoy, I do have a Tumblr if you would like to suggest ideas these one-shots will also appear on there
> 
> prompt: the floor is lava!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this cute little family one shot of neo, cinder, and roman

Neo had been hanging on the chandelier when roman walked in, just 8 years old the small child was as energetic as ever as roman walked into their small apartment. He was halted to stop with a tiny hand. She fell down from the chandelier and onto the couch crouching on the arm. 

'The floor is lava!' She signed, which cinder, who sat behind her curled on the couch with a small smirk, repeated along with her.

"Oh god oh no! Whatever shall I do!" Roman says stepping back from the doorway, he watched as Neo giggles silently where she is huddled on the couch trying not to fall, her parasol still bigger than her. "Neo pass me your umbrella!" He says enthusiastically knowing it would annoy the girl she pointed the tiny dagger that was on the end at her adoptive brother.

'You shall no longer get the parasol, save yourself!' She signed jumping from the couch and landing gracefully with the help of her parasol onto a tiny couch cushion on the floor.

"Well drat, guess I have got to use my charming whit to make my way through" he tossed his white jacket on the floor casting his shoes aside at the entrance, neo giggled as he jumped onto his jacket, then urged cinder who was still curled up on the couch for her to pass over her coat.

"No no no no," he raised an eyebrow at the teen, who in turn grumbled and tossed her coat right at his face causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. Earning a silent gasp from neo. 

"Oh no, I have fallen into the molten lava!" He sunk to the floor dramatically. Grunting when a tiny weight landed on him. Neo was using him as a stepping stone to jump over to the other couch urging cinder to chase her.

"Child, if I jump on roman I will crush him." Her voice was monotone holding in the evident snark. "Sounds like fun." Roman scrambled up from the floor before cinder could dig a heel into him placing his bowler hat back on twirling around his cane.

"Neo! How about we cease the lava and go eat some ice cream!" He threw his cane up dramatically exciting the girl who jumped from her couch to the coffee table and onto cinder. The teen just pulled her close, lighting one of her fingertips on fire, catching the girl's eye. 

'Pretty' she signed watching the flame dance between cinder fingers, she distracted her long enough to carry her over to the kitchen with no trouble.

"Neo I'm guessing you want...rocky road!" The small girl clapped being set down by cinder who took a seat next to her. "And for my lovely firecracker, vanilla, with a drizzle of caramel." Roman passed on the two bowls taking a seat in front of them. 

"I still find it fascinating that your name is Neopolitan and you don't like the ice cream." Cinder snarked, Neo just glared at her, shoving her own spoon in Cinders bowl and stealing a spoonful of her ice cream. "Point made." 

They were broken, a little small, but they were still a family.


	2. contact number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming from the prompts “How many times have i told you not to list me as your emergency contact”|Whatever it is, I didn't do it.” “you always say that and i never believe you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did use prompts to inspire this one and i have to say it is not my favorite but I'm proud of this little snippet of elder burn

See... at first it seemed like a good idea, it wasn't that hard of a thing to do...just one tiny bet, she did end up with a broken leg but hey she now has a pristine white fang mask stolen from one of the fang generals.

Yang sat in a small hospital room, her leg covered in a yellow cast as she held her new precious prize close to her. It was her own sister's idea, a tiny little bet ‘I bet you can't take a mask off a member of the white fang.’ well she did it!! But got caught. 

“You seriously did it!” was yelled as soon as the scythe wielder walked into her small room. Her silver eyes were blazing with fury and amusement. 

“Yes I did...how did you find me?” the small girl froze her eyes drifting behind her where someone could be heard walking behind her. 

“Heh...yeah about that.” ruby kicked absentmindedly at the rose petals that littered at her feet. “Well, you see-”

“How many times have I told you not to list me as your emergency contact!” her voice was stern and calm. Though the fury rolled off her in waves, her scroll clenched hard in her hand. 

“Whatever it is, I didn't do it.” was Yang's automatic response as soon as winter had walked in, throwing the plastic mask across the room, resulting in a loud clatter and the sound of hard plastic bouncing off the wall.

“you always say that and I never believe you.” winter let out, her voice exasperated. Ruby scooted back trying to hide in the walls. Picking up the white fang mask that now lay forgotten by the two on the floor.

“You love me and you know it.” yang said, reaching out to grab winters had, which was still clasped with its other behind her back. She successfully pulled her hand to her leaving a kiss on her palm.

“I- still, I can't be pulled away from work every time you get yourself hurt, there is only so many times ironwood will take the excuse that you almost died.” Though conflicting her own words, winter laid a kiss on the blonde forehead. “Next time please don't die.” 

“That's my fault... I may have dared her.” ruby kicked the toe of her boot on the floor, refusing to look away.

“My god you two...you know what, I'm just going to leave you here.” winter said, already taking strides to the door. Her smirk grew as yang tried to reach out to her. Her leg kept her trapped in the bed.

“Wait no don't leave me with her!” yang yelled, her hands reaching out to grab winter as she walked away. 

“What have I ever done to you?” Ruby pouted, her face falling even more as Yang gestured wildly to her leg. 

“Come on you can't leave me! Look we’ve been together for ten or eleven years now-” she was interrupted by winter's cold glare, she instantly shut up her hand absentmindedly playing with her hair.

“hold on do you not remember how long we’ve been married for?” her glare was even colder as winter slowly started walking back to her wife, her cold glare softening at the slight twitch yang has gotten over the years. She often tended to twist around the ring on her left hand when she was nervous.

“No? Hey! We were in the middle of a war, it was kinda spontaneous.'' Yang looked away from winter, her lilac eyes meeting the now empty side of the room, her sister having speed off leaving falling rose petals. “Can you at least take me home? I'll even watch one of your crappy tv shows with you to make up for this inconvenience.”

“...deal. Are you able to walk on your own, I wouldn't want to cause more of a problem by getting someone in here to carry you.'' Her voice was monotone but her amusement wasn't that well hidden as she already had her arms laced under yang to lift her.

“We never walked through the threshold! My dreams are coming true!” yang's voice raised in octaves, her head falling back in a drastic way. She was stopped by a flick to the head that winter had somehow managed.

“I'm sorry, marrying me was such a huge hassle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it as you can tell i have no et upload schedule but i hope you enjoy when i do!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://psychosyren.tumblr.com/ go there to leave suggestions for me to write!! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
